What are you?
by ThatOneExoticPotato
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a normal girl with normal friends gets thrown into a supernatural world that she discovers about. How can she cope with this? What happens if the people she love is something she doesn't expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Hello, I realize I haven't been updating for a long time. I apologize for that. And so, this is my new story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating on my other stories. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

Ever heard of the terms, good people get bad things happen to them, and bad people get good things happen to them? Well, I experienced it. It all started from the town of Magnolia while I was back in my comfy little apartment. My cell phone started ringing, and I picked it up. I pressed accept call, and asked, "Hello?"

Levy-chan's voice rung out from the phone, "Hi Lu-chan!" Our conversation went like this.

"What did you call me for?" curiousity filled my voice.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with the usual gang!"

"Well, I guess I could," I answered.

"Okay! Meet me at the Fairy Tail bar at 6," Levy-chan said.

"Okay, bye," I said as I clicked end call.

I looked at the time, and saw that it was only 5. I pondered about what I should wear, and went through my closet. I got out a black dress with one strap on my right shoulder that was tight around my body. It empasized my curves, and went down to mid-thigh. I also got back heels to match the dress.

I got out of it, and checked the time to see it was 5:20. So, I went into the bathroom to take a bath. I put my dress on a hanger, and filled the tub up with warm water. I got in and layed there.

I let a sigh, and I pondered about the gang thats going to be there. Natsu, my best friend that was dense, idiotic, carefree, and loves hot things. Erza, the strong woman who loves strawberry cake. Gray, the stripper who loves cold things. Juvia, a girl that loves water, and stalks Gray. Gajeel, the guy who Levy likes who is cold and scary to me, at least. Lastly, Levy, a bookworm like me that gets called shrimp by Gajeel.

I finish my bath, and slip on my dress. I go into my bedroom, and go towards the mirror while applying mascara. I apply other makeup, and grab my purse that was black too. I slip it over my shoulder, and look at the time.

I see it was 5:50, and got my car keys. I went outside and got into my car. I turned on the engine, and started driving out the parking lot. I drove to Fairy Tail while listening to my rock music.

When I got there, I went up to the bar entrance, and I give the bouncer, Elfman, my ID card. When he was done checking, I went inside, and saw our gang in a booth.

I walked towards them, and Levy started waving at me. I waved back while slipping in the booth.

"Hiya Luce!" greets Natsu.

"Hello Lucy," greeted Erza.

"Hey Bunny-girl," grunted Gajeel.

"Hey Lucy," greeted Gray.

"Hi Lucy-san," greeted Juvia.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy exclaims while pulling me in for a hug.

"Hi guys," I say while beaming at them.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asks Natsu.

"I'm going to go dance!" Levy says while going onto the dance floor.

"I'm coming with you," grunts Gajeel.

"I'm going for a drink," Gray says while going towards the bar.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouts as she follows him.

"I'm going to get strawberry shortcake from Mira," Erza says while getting up.

"Natsu, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'll just do the same as you," Natsu says.

"Okay, I want to go get a cocktail," I say while going towards the bar.

Natsu follows me and I sit on a stool. He sits next to me as I order a cocktail. He orders some fire whiskey, and we both click our glasses together. I drown it down and Natsu does the same. I feel a tingling session as it slips down my throat, and Natsu orders another one while I order another one too.

I gulp this one down, and not order another one because I didn't want to get drunk. Natsu drowns this one down too, and looks at me with those onyx eyes. I stare back intensely, and he breathes out, "Lucy."

"What?"

"You're pretty," he smiles a goofy grin.

I blush at his comment, and wonder how would the dense Natsu think I'm pretty. I was pretty sure he doesn't know if girls are pretty or not.

"Thanks?" I say while looking at him.

"Wait, I gotta use the bathroom," Natsu says while getting off the stool, and walking towards the men's room.

Typical Natsu, I think to myself. I got bored of waiting so, I got onto the dance floor too. I saw Levy and Gajeel dancing together and felt happy for them. I walked off and searched for Erza.

I spot her, and walked quickly to where she is. I sit down in front of her, and she looks up from her strawberry shortcake.

"Hi Lucy," Erza says again.

"Hi Erza," I say while smiling.

"Wheres Natsu?" She asks.

"Hes using the bathroom, why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know, he always follows you like a lost puppy.

"What? No!" I exclaim in objection.

"Yeah, he does." Erza says while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I blush, and deny it. But, Erza keeps teasing me about him so, I go talk to Juvia instead. She was good to talk to when she didn't consider you her love-rival.

"Juvia!" I say while trying to get her attention from Gray.

"Oh, Lucy-san, what do you need?" She says while looking at me finally.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, hmmm, is Natsu-san not with you?" She asks.

"Why does everyone ask me that," I sigh.

"Well, Natsu-san always is with you."

"Yeah I guess, but hes been gone to the men's room for a long time. I'm going to find him, bye Juvia!" I say while walking away.

"Bye Lucy-san," she calls after me.

I wonder around the club, trying to spot a salmon-haired man. I didn't see one so, I went outside to look for him. I went around a few yards away from the bar only to see a girl on the ground.

I check her pulse, and in horror I realize she was dead. I looked towards the ground, and see blood marks. I follow the blood marks, and looks around. I spot the salmon-haired man, but he didn't.

"Natsu...?"

* * *

Okay, I'm ending it here. Review your thoughts, comments, or anything! I'm opened to critzism too!

-KawaiiPotato


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Next chapter of What are you? I haven't updated many of my stories in a long time. Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail or anything of it. I only own the storyline, and excuse me for grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't own the cover photo either.

* * *

"Natsu...?" I said while my eyes widened, and mouth opened. He turned around to reveal blood all over his mouth area, and his usual black orbs were pale green. I took a step towards him only to be spammed back into a wall.

"Natsu, stop it, please! This isn't you." I pleaded. But, it was no use, and so, he came closer to my neck. The said male bit into my neck, sucking out the blood while I started to feel dizzy.

I grasped his arm tightly, and for a moment, he stopped.

"Lucy...?" he says while blinking at me.

"Natsu, is that you?" I say faintly.

"Yeah, but are you okay, Lucy?" Natsu says while looking at my neck.

"Natsu...what are you and why did you bite me?" I said while feeling at my neck.

"Lucy...you should know what I am by now. After all, I sucked you're blood."

I gulped, and questioned, "Vampire...?"

"Yep, and I never wanted you to find out like this."

"But, why did you hide it from me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know how I'm a beast, and I kill people to survive."

"Natsu...you don't have to kill people. You could get blood from a blood bank."

"But, I have a desire to kill, and it gets worst after resisting it for too long."

"Natsu, you can do this. I know you can. You're the guy who never gives up, and always hate to see people get hurt," I say softly to him.

"But, I'm a monster that hurts people, and that makes it so much worst than other people getting hurt because of other people. I'm the one hurting them, and it kills me to know I'm the one who did it."

"You can do this, you have to resist it. For you're own good, and for others."

"I'll try," he says softly.

"Natsu, what about the body?" I questioned while pointing to the bloody corpse.

"Oh...I need to bury it somewhere."

"Do you do this all the time?" I asked quietly.

"Lucy...yeah, I do," he says while avoiding my eyes.

"Natsu, look at me. I'm not afraid of you. I know you're the Natsu Dragoneel that protects the people he loves, hates seeing people get hurt, and the bright, cheerful idiot that's my best friend."

And for some reason...I felt my heart clench up at best friend. He was looking cheerful when I said that, but his smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, lets bury the body," he states while picking the body, and going towards the woods.

I follow after him, and we go deep into the forest before stopping. He gets a shovel out of his pack of things I never noticed until now. The said male started digging out a deep hole, and climbed back out when he thought that was enough.

"Okay...now let's lower the body," he says while picking up the body.

I took apart in it, and we lowered the body slowly. Once it fell down the hole he dug, he started covering it with dirt he dug up. Once he was finished, he looked at me, and I saw his black gleaming orbs again.

"Natsu...are you the only one that's a vampire?"

"No," he answers.

"Who else is a vampire?"

"Erza, Gray, and Juvia," he answers simply.

I open my mouth to ask something else, but nothing comes out. I process the information he gives me, and questions myself that how come I never noticed. I wonder what else my closest friends are hiding from me.

"We should get back," Natsu tells me while getting up, and turning his back to me.

"Okay..." I murmur while getting up, and follow him back to the bar.

We go back into the bar while going to the bathroom to clean up the blood on our hands, and the dirt we acquired from digging. Once I've finished, I got out, and went towards my friends.

"Erza, Juvia, Gray...we need to talk," I said firmly while walking towards a dark corner.

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza asks.

"I know what you are..." I answer quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gray says casually.

"Stop lying...I know you're vampires," I say while looking at them.

"How?" Juvia questions.

"I saw Natsu with blood all over his mouth while looking for him, and he bit me..." I murmur quietly.

But, for some reason they could hear me.

"Oh...well I guess you should know something. Look, in those books about vampires, the things they say aren't true. Well, most of them aren't. We do burn in the sun, but we have these rings that allow us to roam freely. We don't turn into bats, and we do have heightened senses. We're also stronger than the normal human beings, and faster. When we feed, which is when we drink blood, our eyes turn a different color from our original eye color, and the veins around our eye area are much more visible. We also get hurt by a certain plant, and we can make you do things you wouldn't normally want to do, but this plant also makes you resist to that. Vampires don't get hurt by garlic, and we get tempt by blood so, don't let us smell your blood or else we might not be able to control ourselves. Finally, we heal faster than an average human, and we only die from a stake to the heart." Erza informs me.

"Oh..." was all I could say while processing this information.

"I know its a lot of take in, but you'll have to remember that to survive," Juvia quietly says.

"Wait, what?! There's more of you?" I question in antonishment.

"Yes, but we don't know where they are, and who. So, you have to protect yourself," Gray answers me.

"So, where do I get this so called plant that prevents me to being controlled?"

"Ask Levy." was all Gray says before they left to go back to their table.

I went towards Levy, and Cana. I tapped on Levy's shoulder, and asked her to come with me for a second. Once I got her back to where I was with the other three, she asked me what do I want.

"How do you know Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Natsu are vampires? Also, why are you guys keeping it from me?" I voice with hurt in my voice.

"It's because I'm a witch, and we're keeping it from you is because we don't want you to be afraid of us. We don't want you to tell everyone, and have us killed," Levy answered while shaking her head.

"You're a witch...? What? Does Cana know about this? I would never let you guys get killed, your my friends." I strongly state.

"Cana is also a witch, and so, thats how we know."

"What can you do?"

"We can sense things by touching people, and we can use magic from the grimoires. We also channel magic from nature, and there's also one thing you need to know. We aren't immortal like vampires, but we can speed down the aging process," she says while looking up at me.

"I understand, but I'll need time to take in all of this," I say while walking back towards the table.

"Lucy...?" Natsu says while looking at me.

"Natsu, I'm going home for today." I quietly say while turning towards the bar exit.

* * *

As I went out the door, all I could think about is the hurt on Natsu's face when I said that. I could feel his stare burning into my back when I walked out. Why was I only the human in my friends? I never asked for this.

But, they're my friends still. With supernatural powers, and I came to look at them in a different light. I know its selfish of me, but I never thought about vampires and witches. When I got back into my apartment, I just threw my bag down, and threw myself in my bed.

I'll think about this later, but for now, I just want to forget everything. I want to forget Natsu's hurt on his face. I want to forget what my friends really are. I want to go back to where I was before. But, I can't change what I know already.

I drifted off with those thoughts.

* * *

And done! My next chapter of What are you?

Reply to reviewers:

Guest: Thanks! Heres the second chapter

Go to bed: well, thanks? :3

-ImAKawaiiPotato


End file.
